My Best Friend's Wedding
by BTRush
Summary: Logan's friend Jo is getting married, everything would be perfect it the groom's friend would leave him alone. Cargan
1. Chapter 1

My friend Jo was getting married in less than a week, and apparently I was expected to go to her future husband Kendall's bachelor party. Jo had been off all day at a day spa with her mother and her friend Camille.

They had invited me along if I wanted. I knew they weren't joking. But even more than the prospect of spending the day at a spa was the fact that it would be with Camille. That woman brought pain to me when ever she could.

"Hey Logie!" Someone was stumbling out of the strip club, and I narrowed my eyes trying to see who it was in the darkness. It was Kendall's friend Carlos. "Where you going?" I just shook my head. He was quite obviously drunk.

"Home." I said.

"Strip clubs not your thing?" The latino asked, grinning. I tried to protest but he kept on. "Me neither, those women in there are just … yuck." I did my best to ignore him getting closer and closer to my personal bubble as I reached for my car keys.

"You're drunk." I said matter-of-factly. Carlos shook his head.

"I got beat up by one of the girls." He said. "They're really strong." I winced, noticing the lump on his head where he must have gotten hit. I knew I was going to regret it but I had to ask anyways.

"Are you going to be okay?" I had unlocked the door by now and was getting ready to sit down in the driver's seat of my car. I didn't know why I cared, considering I had only met Carlos the day before, when I had learned about what they planned to do at the bachelor party. I wasn't even sure why he though it a good idea to be right beside me, breathing heavily on my neck. "I take that as a yes."

"Uh-huh." Carlos said, frowning when I sat down in the seat. I was about to close the door but he just kept standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Carlos nodded and I found myself moving over into the shotgun seat so he could sit down himself. Because obviously it was a huge pain for him to have to go around so he could sit shotgun.

I wasn't letting him drive my car; I still didn't trust that he wasn't drunk.

"I just- I can't believe Kendall's getting married." Carlos said, leaning his head back into the seat and staring at the ceiling. "I've known him since we joined the elementary hockey team!"

"At least your friends aren't nagging you about why they're getting married and you're not." I said rolling my eyes as I leaned against the window beside me.

"Not even a girlfriend?" Carlos asked, and I shook my head wordlessly. "Well I guess that explains why you're out here instead of in there."

"And what about you?" I asked, making no effort to hide the irritation in my voice. I didn't get an answer beyond him just staring at me. "Anyways if you want a ride home I'll bring you but I'm not letting you drive." Carlos actually looked like he was ready to get out and let me move over, so I started to. "OW!" Carlos pushed me down, making me knock my head on the passenger side door. I didn't have much more time to think about it before he had crawled on top of me. "What the hell?" Carlos said nothing before leaning down and kissing me. I pushed him off me, keeping a hand on his chest to keep him away. "I knew you were drunk!"

"I have to be drunk to want you?" He asked innocently. I scowled trying to push him off me, but he didn't move.

"No but I'd have to be." I shot back.

"Ouch." Carlos said, but he still wouldn't move. "That hurts Logie." I jumped as he moved his hands down my hips. He settled his body down onto mine, and I gulped at the bulge I felt against my thigh.

"What did I just tell you?" I asked. Carlos just kissed me again and despite my original protest I found myself kissing him back.

We ended up getting so wrapped up in each other that I didn't even notice someone had come out to watch us until they tapped on the window of the passenger side seat.

"Hey!" It was Kendall. I could tell that without even looking. And from the position I was in, I was kind of hoping that maybe he couldn't see me.

Of course it was my car so he was probably assuming it was me in the first place.

"So this is where you two got too!" Kendall said. Carlos was distracted long enough so that I could push him off me. Sitting up, though, just confirmed Kendall's suspicions that it was me. "Jesus guys you could have at least told me.

"Get out of my car." I said weakly banging my head on the dashboard in front of me. it sounded like Carlos wanted to say something but I stopped him. "Just go." I didn't watch as he opened the driver's side door and got out, or when Kendall probably the only person who hadn't been drinking yet tonight laughed and said how he wished he had brought his camera.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh." I groaned, holding my head. Whatever had possessed Joe and her new husband to have an open bar at their wedding reception? Or maybe it was my fault. When Kendall's friend had insisted we throw back a few I should have said no. God forbid I remember what happened at the bachelor party.

Actually maybe I didn't. The whole night was kind of a blur.

"Hey Logie!" I head, followed by the noise of the reception as people talked amongst themselves and swung around the dance floor. I frowned, looking around for an escape. The only place I could see was the dumpster nearby already full of what I assumed to be the trash from the last party that took place in the banquet hall. Before I could consider if jumping in was a good idea or not, Carlos was behind me.

"I don't need more tequila." I said standing up quickly. My words suddenly started spinning, and I found myself falling over. Carlos easily caught me, and I glared up at him. "But obviously you could still go back."

"Nope! I feel over onto Jo and ripped the string keeping the front of her dress closed." He said sounding almost proud. "I don't think I've heard a woman scream like that before. Although I found out her 'something borrowed'." I glared at him and righted myself, during of my tux.

"Yeah I saw." I said. "Her bra is two sizes to big for her." Carlos frowned.

"Well I was talking about that gaudy ruby necklace with Camille's initials carved into the back, but that works too." He said. I frowned this time, feeling a little embarrassed at having talked about my friend's bra size so easily.

I definitely didn't need to go back to the bar.

"You plan on going back in?" Carlos asked, carefully sitting down beside me. He had swayed a little, so I guess he had more to drink than I originally though. I shook my head, looking out at the view offered behind the banquet hall.

It was an exquisite brick wall.

"I don't need more tequila." I said focusing on the wall.

"I'm pretty sure they were strawberry daiquiris." Carlos said grinning. I held a hand up ready to say something but then I put it back down.

"There may have been strawberries involved." I conceded. The music had gotten louder now turning into a fast swing. Jo's request probably.

"You have any plans to get married?" Carlos suddenly asked just as I was trying to stand up again. I just started at him from my position halfway off the step.

"Do I look like I want to get married?" I asked. Carlos just stared at me.

"Well Logie you look like you wanna puke." He said. My face had gone pale and my stomach was churning now that he mentioned it. "I didn't know you were such a lightweight, Logie." I held up my hand again, and then just stared at it as I moved it around. Carlos was laughing by the time I snapped out of it.

"I am… perfectly cognitive." I said. Carlos was raising an eyebrow at me. "What?" He just shook his head, standing up with the same sway that had been involved with his sitting down.

"I owe Camille a dance." He said swaying a little more as he climbed the two steps between us and the door back into the hall. "I though maybe alcohol might make the prospect look better."

"Did it work?" I asked. We both looked through the window on the door. Camille had gotten a partner for the song and was currently swinging him around by his arms. We both winced as she let go and he ended up sprawled over the nearest table. No one seemed to find this alarming.

"No amount of alcohol can ever make it okay." His eyes were wide.

"I just- I value my life. That's it." He turned to me, and then got this grin over his tanned face. "I have an idea!"

"If it involves getting Camille drunk I don't want a part of it." I said crossing my arms. "I went drinking with her once. She punched out the bartender when he tried to cut her off."

"As much as I'd like to see how many drinks she can hold, no." Carlos said. Before I could do anything coherent, Carlos had taken one of my hands and was tugging me back in. I expected him to confront Camille but he didn't. As soon as the door had closed behind us, I found myself slammed against it. Carlos' hands moving to my shoulders as he pressed his lips to mine.

I just stood there letting him push his tongue into my mouth as the people near enough to notice fell silent.

"Logan!" Jo yelled from the other side of the room. I tried to pull away but Carlos just deepened the kiss and I found myself returning it in the short time we had before my friend was beside us. "My God, you two! Get a room!" Carlos finally pulled away and I was abled to get a good look at Jo. She didn't look happy.

"Sounds like a plan." Carlos said, licking his lips. Jo just threw her arms in the air once before going back to sit with Kendall, who seemed rather amused by this whole situation.

Oh right. He remembered what happened at the bachelor party. I tired to drown he memories along with my liver's health.

"Se ya Camille!" Carlos called as he pulled me along with him. I looked over to Kendall for help, hoping that he was still the one sane person in this entire place but he just smiled and said something about using a condom this time.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Tuesday morning, four days after the wedding. Jo and Kendall were off on their honeymoon, and I was back to work.

"Oh Logan!" Came the voice of the front desk secretary, James. I glanced up from my work to see he was leaning in the side of the doorway. "I forgot to ask how Jo's wedding went!" I grimaced, hoping the fact that I had looked back down had hidden it. It seemed to, because James didn't make a comment.

"They're happy, that's all that matters." I said dismissively. "They're off on their honeymoon right now, and I'd bet good money I'll be a god father in nine months." James started laughing at that.

"I'll be expecting to see then!" he said. "Maybe you can steal the baby for a day!" I just shook my head, rolling my eyes as James went to sit back at his desk. I think that was his way of flirting with me, but it just made me want to slam the door in his face.

"Yo Logan, there's someone here to see you!" came James' voice. He sounded like he was still sitting there at his desk. I couldn't see him from where I sat, even with the door open. I didn't have any patents that afternoon, but since I was the only one in the office right then it was probably a prospective client.

"Send them in." I called, turning over to turn on my computer. I hadn't even realized I had neglected to do that until now, but I had been running around most of the morning. It made the standard whirring sound as it started up, and I was about to turn to see who had been sent in, but I jumped in surprise. The door had been closed rather loudly, and Carlos was standing there smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, turning to look back at the computer.

"Camile told me you work here, so I though I'd drop in." He said. I glanced back long enough to see that he was going to sit at the chair on the other side of my desk, reclining back. "Never pegged you for a pediatrician though."

"And I never pegged you for a stalker, so I guess we've both gotten a surprise today." I said pulling the keyboard towards me to start working. "If you haven't noticed, I'm there only one here right now besides the secretary and I'd like to get some work done." I glanced up from the flat screen monitor to see Carlos was frowning.

"Logie, I wanted to apologize." He said. I trained my eyes on the computer monitor so I didn't have to see him as he continued. "For both times, I guess." I stopped typing, staring at the screen. I wasn't even sure I remembered what I had started working on when he came in.

Well, even if I had been drunk it wasn't like I stopped him.

Carlos was staring at me intently when I finally turned from the computer. Now that I though about it, Kendall had said he was still in college. Old enough to drink publically, so probably twenty-one or two.

Why was I thinking this?

Oh year. The look he was giving me, like he was this innocent little boy that had done something wrong and knew it. Innocent. Yeah.

I got up from my chair and hesitantly walked around my desk until I was beside him. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Just don't do it again." I said. Carlos frowned.

"What, the blowjob?" He asked mischievously. I glanced over to make sure that the door was indeed closed before leaning down.

"No, the getting me drunk fist part." I said right in his ear. Carlos frowned at me.

"You're the one that said you'd have to be drunk first." He pointed out. I just shook my head.

"Yeah, and I know the procedures to sue your ass for taking advantage of a drunk man." I replied.

I could hear the front door opening and James greeting the two other doctors. Carlos frowned but complied when I tried to get away from him. By the time they had gotten in the room I was leaning against my desk.

"I'm going out to lunch." I said, clearing my throat when the two women looked between us. Carlos quickly got up and started following me like some kind of little lost puppy.

"Logan!" James called, attempting to get up out of his chair. We ate lunch together sometimes. Before he could say anymore Carlos took my hand, smiling at me. I didn't dare look at James' face as we made our way out.


End file.
